


Beauty Parlor

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e04 The Majestic 12, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Allison Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: This works as a rewrite of the scene in episode 4 of season 2 after Klaus is punched by Dave and instead of drinking, he gets some support from AllisonInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 9 - Beauty Parlor
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Beauty Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> Let's imagine that Allison and Klaus had met each other sooner in the 60's, ok? I just love to see the siblings helping and supporting each other in any situation!

Klaus ran away from the diner as fast as he could, holding back the tears that were burning his eyes, just like his face was after Dave's punch. How he wished that he could feel Dave's hand on his face in a different way...however, the warmth he was feeling on his cheek now wasn't due to affection. Realizing this only made his heart sink in his chest. 

He didn't try to listen to Ben's voice, he wasn't even sure if his brother would be near him. However, he only wanted to talk to someone about anything that would help him forget what just happened. 

He didn't notice where he was walking to when he realized he was near the place where Allison worked. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he just needed someone at that moment. 

He looked from the outside hoping that his sister would be alone there. The little girl up there was probably on his side, because the beauty parlor was completely empty, except for Allison who had her back to the door and didn't see Klaus walking in, until she heard the little bell at the door.

"Donna, I didn't expect you here so early, I thought you scheduled your hair for…", Allison began to say with a happy voice and a smile while turning around but she froze when she saw Klaus standing by the door with his hand still covering his cheek. 

She immediately walked over to him, changing the sign at the door to "Closed" and bringing the curtains down. She tried to take his hand away from his face, but he didn't let her do it. 

"Klaus, what happened?", she asked with a gentle voice. He blinked a few times, finally letting a few tears roll down his face. Allison held him by the shoulders while rubbing his arm and guiding him to one of the chairs.

He sat down silently trying to calm himself, before finally removing his hand from his face. Allison saw his lip had a little cut and was bleeding, but it didn't seem something so serious. She knew Klaus wouldn't be like this for just a small cut in the lip, there was something else beneath that. 

"Were you attacked?", she asked with a calm voice, but he only looked at her in silence, while opening and closing his mouth. "Klaus, please talk to me, you wouldn't be like this for nothing."

"He...punched me...but...but...I know he didn't want to. He would... never... do that…", he said between hiccups. Allison stood up and got the first aid kit to clean his wound. She got back and he still had a lost gaze while she cleaned the cut. He didn't even flinch.

"Who was it?", She asked in a gentle tone again, unable to hide the worry in her voice. Klaus raised his eyes to her before answering, a little smile showing on his face.

"Dave. But, he's not my Dave. The one from Vietnam. No, this one doesn't know me and I don't know if he ever will. But, I had to try and save his life, I couldn't let him die! Even if he won't ever get to know me."

More tears rolled down on his face and Allison pulled him into a hug. He slowly let his arms circle her too, while she felt his tears on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I truly am. But, everything will be ok, you'll be ok. You're just trying to help him, right?", she said, still holding him and heard a little humming in response. 

"It was his uncle, the old uncle Brian who told him to hit me. He didn't know what else to do, so he just punched me. But, I know he didn't want to, I know he didn't, he would never do it!", Klaus said before pulling apart from Allison and looking at her with wide eyes.

"He was only confused, that's all. Maybe he didn't understand what you were trying to do and that's all. Both of you will be ok again alright? You just need to talk to each other and everything will be fine!"

"I don't know, he's too different here from the Dave I met. I think I should let him think about all of this and, if he wants to, he will talk to me. I'll let him decide when he wants to see me."

"That's a good plan too!", Allison said with a smile which Klaus retributed with a little smirk."Now that you're here, why don't we take a moment to do our hair and paint our nails like we used to do when we were kids? Maybe this will help cheer you up…"

"Yes, this sounds nice!", Klaus agreed letting a smile show on his face while Allison stood up again coming closer to Klaus to brush his hair while he studied the nail polish tubes on display.


End file.
